sardethfandomcom-20200214-history
A Basic Guide to Nords
The Nords The Nords are the children of the sky, a race of tall and fair-haired humans from Skyrim who are known for their incredible resistance to cold and magical frost. They are enthusiastic warriors, and many become renowned soldiers and mercenaries all over Tamriel. Eager to augment their martial skills beyond the traditional methods of Skyrim, they excel in all manner of warfare, and are known as a militant people by their neighbors. Nords are also natural seamen, and have benefited from nautical trade since their first migrations from Atmora. They captain and crew many merchant fleets, and may be found all along the coasts of Tamriel. For more information on Nord culture, see the Lore article on Nords. Nords are the most common race encountered in Skyrim's cities, and can be encountered in nearly every aspect - among others, guards, merchants, bandits and Jarls. Stormcloaks encountered are comprised almost entirely of Nords, with the Nords sharing majority in the Imperial Legion as both officers and as soldiers. Appearance/Features The Nords are a race of fair-skinned humans that are the direct descendants of the Atmorans, from the frozen continent of Atmora, and the Nedic peoples native to Tamriel. Nords, along with Redguards and Orcs, are more muscular than most other races and normally have paler skin. They have developed a resistance to cold, most likely from tundra life in Skyrim. Average Nord dies anywhere from 60-80 years of age. Height: Male: 6'3" avg, 6'8" max Female: 5'9" avg, 6'2" max Society There are two things most Nords love: music and mead. Most Nords wear animal skins or cotton clothing. They are generally tolerant of outsiders to Skyrim, though often do not make them feel welcome. In particular, Nords are still often quite prejudiced towards elves. The Reach, one of the nine Holds of Skyrim, has only a slight Nord majority, and cities in the east have become heavily influenced by the Dunmer. The northern and eastern holds - Winterhold, Eastmarch, The Rift, and the Pale - are known collectively as the Old Holds, where the influence of old Nordic traditions is still relatively strong and outsiders are rare. The young men there go out for weeks into the high peaks in the dead of winter, hunting the ice wraiths that give them claim to full status as citizens. The Reach and the Rift both have long histories of lawlessness, and are generally associated with criminal activity. Nords tend to be superstitious, and their folklore reflects this. Nordic names, often chosen based on omens, are given in a special ceremony when the child is young. Any unexplained misfortune is often blamed on the Falmer, or Snow Elves. The Falmer, long believed to be extinct thanks to the unmerciful Nordic invasion into their lands, were actually driven deep underground, where they became feral and purportedly seek to kill all those who dwell above them, so it's possible there's truth in some of these claims Architecture Nords are known as masters of wood and timber construction. Besides the cities of Skyrim, their architectural style is reflected in Bruma, situated in northern Cyrodiil. Nord buildings are built partly underground to conserve heat, and are made with stones, with wood used only for support, and roofs of straw above the wood. These houses are essential to keep in heat in the freezing climate. Similar designs are also seen in Solstheim. Nordic buildings are known for being able to withstand the harshest elements for thousands of years. Old Fort, one of the royal bastions constructed by the First Empire to guard its southern frontier, is a fine example: "towering walls of huge, irregular porphyry blocks fit together without seam or mortar" have stood since the First Era. Religion The Nords are considered to be a devout people with grim religious beliefs. Among other things, they have long believed that Alduin, the World-Eater, would eventually return and bring about the end of the world. As dark as their belief systems are viewed to be, all Nordic traditions extend one bright, shining hope for Nords: Sovngarde, the Hall of Valor, where Nords who have proven their mettle in battle or died valiantly are welcome to experience euphoric bliss and camaraderie, free from time and boredom. Some stories claim the place was built by, and still inhabited by, the elusive Shor. It is little surprise that cowardice is the worst trait a Nord can exhibit, for "a Nord is judged not by the manner in which he lived, but the manner in which he died". The Old Ways Ysgramor and the Atmorans brought with them the worship of animal gods: the hawk, wolf, snake, moth, owl, whale, bear, fox, and most importantly the dragon. Over time, as Nord beliefs evolved, the traditional Nordic Pantheon of Divines emerged as personifications of natural forces and ideas. Many scholars believe that the Nordic Pantheon is the same as the orthodox pantheon, merely with different names (there are certainly many parallels), and many Nords who have adopted the Divines evidently have this understanding. The isolated Nordic tribe in Solstheim, the Skaal, carry on a tradition very similar to the old tradition of animal worship. The Skaal venerate all of nature, believing that certain parts of their environment, such as the winds, the trees and the sun, were given to them by the All-Maker, a benevolent, unknowable creator deity. Wolves and bears are especially sacred to the small tribe. All aspects of nature must constantly be in harmony, for this is what gives the Skaal their shamanic powers. The Skaal also tell tales of the Adversary, the enemy of mankind, and his lieutenant, the Greedy Man. Tales suggest that the Greedy Man is another incarnation of Lorkhan, this time cast as a demon, and the Adversary is likely the Padomay/Sithis of the north, which gives birth to Lorkhan in elven tales.needed In this regard, the faith of the Skaal is nearly the opposite of the pantheon of their kin in Skyrim. Although not worshipping them, the Skaal also acknowledge the existence of the Daedric Princes. The Nordic Pantheon Like all modern Tamrielic races (Dunmer excluded), Nordic religion is focused on the Aedra and their old ally, Lorkhan. However, the Nord's Sky Goddess Kyne is notably more assertive and warlike than the nature-loving Kynareth. Although Mara is present in her role as a mother goddess, she is thought of as a mere handmaiden to Kyne, the actual mother of the Nords and the widow to Shor. She is also credited with sending her son Morihaus (and perhaps Pelinal) to the aid of the Cyro-Nordic slaves in their uprising against the Ayleids around 1E 242. Shortly after, the Nordic pantheon of gods would be fused with the Aldmeri pantheon by Alessia into the Eight Divines (although this new belief system would be bucked occasionally). Interestingly, certain Daedra, notably Hermaeus Mora, are found in the Nordic pantheon. The chief of the Nordic Pantheon of Skyrim is Shor. The Nords know Shor as the king of the gods, a champion of men in their struggles against the Elves. They believe he was treacherously slain by elven devils, yet continues to bestow favor on his people by aiding them with immortal champions, sometimes called Shezarrines, including Ysmir, another member of the Nordic pantheon. The "watered down" Shezarr of the Eight Divines was considered acceptable to some Nords as "the spirit behind all human undertaking". Shor, and Shezarr, are suspected to be the same entity as Lorkhan. The traditional Nordic Pantheon has had a very muddled history with Akatosh, the Dragon God of Time, and misconceptions abound. The totem animals of the Old Ways included the dragon, whom scholars correlate with the worship of Akatosh, but the veneration of dragons understandably dwindled amongst Nords after the Dragon War. The Nords of the First Era thus only came to know Akatosh as Auri-El, the Elven deity, whom they demonized. Nevertheless, Akatosh was reintroduced in Alessia's compromised pantheon. Many scholars over the years, most of whom were foreigners unfamiliar with the nuances of Nordic history, have mistakenly assumed that Alduin was merely the Nordic name for Akatosh. Due to mistrust of Nordic education and the integrity of their oral traditions, even well-informed scholars dismissed the dichotomy despite the fact that Akatosh's benevolent nature bore no resemblance to Alduin and that Nords who accepted Akatosh as a deity maintained that he was distinct from Alduin. The Thu'um and the Dragonborn The spiritual relationship between the Nords and breath is crucial to understanding Nordic beliefs and motivations. They believe Kyne breathed life into them at the Throat of the World, the highest mountain in Skyrim. Another creation myth involves the Ehlnofey, wandering progenitors of the Mythic Era, some of whom were displaced to Atmora during the Ehlnofey wars of the Dawn Era and became the Nords. The two stories are not necessarily in conflict, as they both seem to suggest that Nordic ancestors emerged in Skyrim, flourished in Atmora, then returned. Regardless, the Nords believe that their breath and voice are their vital essence, and that by uttering shouts in the tongue of the dragons, they can channel their essence to perform incredible feats. Nords have been able to use the thu'um, a magical shout capable of extraordinary power, as a nearly unstoppable weapon against their adversaries as far back as the late Mythic Era. They view it as a gift from Kyne, and those with the talent to wield it are called "Tongues". The ancient Greybeards, masters of the thu'um, still sit atop the 7000 steps leading to the settlement of High Hrothgar, near the summit of the Throat of the World, where they practice the Way of the Voice. Their leader, Jurgen Windcaller, brought about a ban on the use of the thu'um outside of times of "True Need". Tiber Septim established the Imperial College of the Voice in Markarth in an attempt to turn the Way of the Voice to warfare. While some Tongues like Ulfric Stormcloak have proved willing to use the thu'um for violence, the use of the thu'um in warfare has remained extremely rare amongst Nords. It is false to assume, however, that the Way of the Voice demands pacifism: while the Greybeards don't take up arms directly, they occasionally speak, and thereby set titanic events in motion. They have spoken together on only two known occasions: to announce the destiny of Tiber Septim and, later, to do the same for the Last Dragonborn. Today, Ysmir is the name by which Nords recognize the divinity of Talos, and may be used more generally to refer to any Shezarrine. However, there are many competing theories on who or what Ysmir really is. The title seemed to have originated with Ysmir Wulfharth, the Atmoran-born ruler of ancient Skyrim whose thu'um was so powerful that he could not speak without causing destruction. This is actually rather typical of the greatest masters (powerful Tongues are often gagged for safety). In Nordic society, the Dragonborn is an archetype for what a Nord should be, and any Dragonborn is treated with a deep respect. A Dragonborn can not only wield the power of the thu'um like other Tongues, but can also absorb the souls of dragons, as well as knowledge of the thu'um, thereby achieving in a short time what it takes others a lifetime to learn. The "Dragonborn Emperors" were able to rely on this cultural influence to cement the fealty of the Nords, while the Emperors of the Fourth Era were not. It is likely because of this that so many Nords are unwilling to give up the worship of Talos, even in the face of a ban by the Empire. The Voice The Nords have long practiced a spiritual form of magic known as "The Way of the Voice", based largely on their veneration of the Wind as the personification of Kynareth. Nords consider themselves to be the children of the sky, and the breath and the voice of a Nord is his vital essence. Through the use of the Voice, the vital power of a Nord can be articulated into a thu'um, or shout. Shouts can be used to sharpen blades or to strike enemies at a distance. Masters of the Voice are known as Tongues, and their power is legendary. They can call to specific people over hundreds of miles, and can move by casting a shout, appearing where it lands. The most powerful Tongues cannot speak without causing destruction. They must go gagged, and communicate through a sign language and through scribing runes. In the days of the Conquest of Morrowind and the founding of the First Empire, the great Nord war chiefs - Derek the Tall, Jorg Helmbolg, Hoag Merkiller - were all Tongues. When they attacked a city, they needed no siege engines; the Tongues would form up in a wedge in front of the gatehouse, and draw in breath. When the leader let it out in a thu'um, the doors were blown in, and the axemen rushed into the city. Such were the men that forged the First Empire. But, alas for the Nords, one of the mightiest of all the Tongues, Jurgen Windcaller (or The Calm, as he is better known today), became converted to a pacifist creed that denounced use of the Voice for martial exploits. His philosophy prevailed, largely due to his unshakable mastery of the Voice -- his victory was sealed in a legendary confrontation, where The Calm is said to have "swallowed the Shouts" of seventeen Tongues of the militant school for three days until his opponents all lay exhausted (and then became his disciples). Today, the most ancient and powerful of the Tongues live secluded on the highest peaks in contemplation, and have spoken once only in living memory, to announce the destiny of the young Tiber Septim (as recounted in Cyrodiil). In gratitude, the Emperor has recently endowed a new Imperial College of the Voice in Markarth, dedicated to returning the Way of the Voice to the ancient and honorable art of war. So it may be that the mighty deeds of the Nord heroes of old will soon be equaled or surpassed on the battlefields of the present day. A Basic History Merethic Era The Nords were first known as the Atmorans, of the northern continent known as Atmora. It is unknown if the climate of Atmora was ever temperate enough to sustain anything other than a hunter-gatherer population, though there are some references to "distant green summers" and "chilling green shores". At some point in Atmoran history, there was a great civil war. In the midst of this, Ysgramor, a revered Nordic hero, gathered all who would follow him and sailed south. They eventually came ashore in Skyrim at a place now known as Hsaarik Head. As there was already an Elven, or Mer, population on the continent, the immigrants had dubbed it "Mereth". Contrary to popular belief, Ysgramor was not the first human to create a settlement in Tamriel; he and his colonists were simply the latest of a long line of immigrants from Atmora. There was in fact already an indigenous human population upon their arrival. In the early days, mer and men lived in relative peace with one another. Over time, racial tensions arose as the Snow Elves realized that the settlers would soon surpass their own numbers if left unchecked. The decision was made to halt the expansion of the human settlers, using any means necessary. This culminated in the Night of Tears, when a Snow Elf army fell upon the unsuspecting human city of Saarthal and razed the settlement to the ground. The only remnants of the city in the Fourth Era are the ruins found south of Winterhold. It has also been speculated that the Snow Elves had an alternative motive to their actions. When the city was originally built, the Atmorans uncovered a source of great power underneath Saarthal and attempted to keep it buried. The elves learned of this and coveted it for themselves. Only Ysgramor and two of his sons escaped the slaughter and returned to Atmora, vowing to avenge their people. Ysgramor returned to Skyrim, bringing with him the famous Five Hundred Companions, a name later adopted by a group of mercenaries in Whiterun. Upon their return to Tamriel, they slaughtered the Snow Elves living there and began a pogrom to completely eliminate the Snow Elf population. After horrific losses to Ysgramor and his Companions, the Snow Elves retreated to their last haven on Solstheim. Led by the Snow Prince, the Snow Elves took a final stand against the Nords. The conflict between them ended at the Battle of the Moesring, in which the Snow Prince was unexpectedly killed by a twelve year old girl. His death shattered the spirit of the remaining Snow Elf warriors. Many fled, and those that remained on the battlefield were killed. First Era In the Year 1E 113, King Harald, of the Ysgramor dynasty, was the first man to unify Skyrim, and in 1E 143 the last of the elves were driven out of the province. After the 108-year rein of King Harald, a Moot was created to establish the next High King from the royal family. This Moot was different from the Moots of Skyrim in the Fourth Era, as this Moot acquired power for itself, which was its ultimate downfall. In 1E 240, King Harald's son, King Vrage the Gifted, started the Skyrim Conquests. He carved out the First Empire of the Nords and by 1E 290 ruled all the northern regions of Tamriel. These regions included Morrowind, most of High Rock, and some northern reaches of Cyrodiil. The capital of the Empire was Windhelm, a city built by Ysgramor after the his conquest of the elves. his keep, The Palace of the Kings, still stands, housing the Jarl of Eastmarch. It is one of the few structures still intact from the First Era. But after the the rein of King Borgas in 1E 369, who was killed during the Wild Hunt, the First Empire began to crumble. As there was no heir to the throne, the now ineffective Moot was unable to establish a new High King of Skyrim, beginning the War of Succession. The Empire lost all lands beyond Skyrim, and was never able to regain these provinces. The War of Succession ended in 1E 420 with the Pact of Chieftains, which stated that a Moot would only be held when the High King died with no living heirs. After this, Skyrim's successions have never again been disputed on the battlefield. In the Late First Era, there was a invasion from Akavir. These men, who came from the North, were the Akavir Dragonguard, from whom the Blades claim origin. The Nords, the warriors they were, were the first to challenge these invaders. The Nords were defeated and the Dragonguard carved a path through Skyrim. The Nords joined Reman Cyrodiil at the Battle of Pale Pass. Accounts on the battle vary, but was ultimately a victory secured against the Akavir, who swore loyalty to Reman Cyrodiil". (Anything Pertaining to the 2nd Era takes place after The Interregnum (& therefore TESO), I can't find anything yet that would fill the gap. I mostly just pertains to the rise of Tiber Septim so any help would be appreciated.) Places of Note Haafingar (Solitude) The home of the famous Bards' College, Haafingar is also one of Skyrim's chief ports, and ships from up and down the coast can be found at her crowded quays, loading timber and salted cod for the markets of Wayrest, West Anvil, and Senchal. Founded during Skyrim's long Alessian flirtation, the Bards' College continues to flaunt a heretical streak, and its students are famous carousers, fittingly enough for their chosen trade. Students yearly invade the marketplace for week of revelry, the climax of which is the burning of "King Olaf" in effigy, possibly a now-forgotten contender in the War of Succession. Graduates have no trouble finding employment in noble households across Tamriel, including the restored Imperial Court in Cyrodiil, but many still choose to follow in the wandering footsteps of illustrious alumni such as Callisos and Morachellis. Windhelm Once the capital of the First Empire, the palace of the Ysgramor dynasty still dominates the center of the Old City. Windhelm was sacked during the War of Succession, and again by the Akaviri army of Ada'Soon Dir-Kamal; the Palace of the Kings is one of the few First Empire buildings that remains. Today, Windhelm remains the only sizable city in the otherwise determinedly rural Hold of Eastmarch, and serves as a base for Imperial troops guarding the Dunmeth Pass into Morrowind. Throat of the World This is the highest mountain in Skyrim, and the highest in Tamriel aside from Vvardenfell in Morrowind. The Nords believe men were formed on this mountain when the sky breathed onto the land. Hence the Song of Return refers not only to Ysgramor's return to Tamriel after the destruction of Saarthal, but to the Nords' return to what they believe was their original homeland. Pilgrims travel from across Skyrim to climb the Seven Thousand Steps to High Hrothgar, where the most ancient and honored Greybeards dwell in absolute silence in their quest to become ever more attuned to the voice of the sky.